Seishi at School
by Tsubame
Summary: Tai Iitsukun has ordered that the Suzaku and Seiryu 7 must all have a modern education. Here's the result.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Seishischool

Chapter 1-The beginning

"Come on Tsubame, we're gonna be late!" Kohana yelled, as she ran panting up the hill to school, bag swinging behind her.

"It's only assembly though!" Tsubame yelled back as she ran to catch up with Kohana.

"Yes, but it's the first day of the new term and we'll be killed if were late!" Kohana replied. The 2 were best friends, yet they were polar opposites. Tsubame was short, with short blue hair and glasses. Kohana was tall with long blonde hair and also wore glasses, yet people still got them mixed up. With them was Tetsu, a guy who'd come to the school in their second year, and Kohana's sister Sumire.

"I hate this hill" Tsubame grumbled as she joined Kohana. "They don't need to teach PE here, I get enough exercise walking up here every day!"

"I agree" said Kohana, nodding and smiling as Tsubame ranted on. "Here's the hall. We'd better go and sit down. Oh hang on, don't you need to go and dump your violin in Mr King's room?"

"Yep, let's go now before it starts"

At the door to the hall they parted ways with Tetsu and Sumire, as they were in different classes and Tsubame headed for Mr King's music room at the back of the hall. She opened the door, dashed in and dumped her violin in the cupboard. As she turned round, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, looking up. As she did, she saw a tall blonde guy with an emo fringe, carrying a flute case.

"It's no problem" he said gently. "Are you OK?"

"Yes thank you" she said "I'm sorry, but I've got to run. Bye!"

The blonde guy watched her leave and stared wistfully after her, wishing he could go with her.

He then put his flute away and headed off.

When she got back to the hall, Kohana had saved her a seat.

"Thanks," Tsubame said. "You're the best. Wonder which boring lecture we're going to get today? Fiver says it's new term, new beginning etc…"

"You're probably right," Kohana laughed, "so I'll not take you up on that one. Anyway, have you seen that guy over there with the ginger hair? Isn't he so cool?! I wonder where he's from?"

"That reminds me," Tsubame whispered "I met this blond guy in the music room, who I've never seen before. I wonder where he's from as well? Have we got some new people this term or something? "

"Hmmm, I dunno," Kohana replied, "but look over there. Is that your blonde guy?" she said, pointing to the far side of the hall, where a tall guy with almost white hair was sitting.

"No, it isn't. His hair's too light a shade of blonde. See how many other new people you can spot ok?"

"Ok."

They both quickly scanned the hall and saw 2 tall dark haired guys, the ginger one Kohana had already pointed out, a guy with a blue ponytail,

"I'm the only one allowed to have blue hair in this school," Tsubame growled. "I'll have to change it"

Continuing the search, they saw a short guy with long brown hair, a very tall guy with short dark hair, and a girl with long black hair.

"Look at those 2 blondes over there" Kohana whispered to Tsubame. "Are they twins or something?"

"One of them's the guy I just met" Tsubame replied. "So he's got a twin then."

They also saw a guy who looked almost wolflike, a very weird looking short guy, a tall, dark haired camp looking guy and a very pretty girl.

"Looks like there's 14 new arrivals then" Tsubame concluded. "I wonder which classes they'll be in."

"We'll soon find out, cause that was the bell. We've got maths first haven't we?" Kohana asked.

"Sadly yes. At least we got Mrs Anderson though." Tsubame replied, yawning.

"Did you not sleep last night or something?" Kohana joked, digging Tsubame in the ribs.

"Nope, insomniac and hangover power for today" came the reply through another yawn.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Kohana laughed as they entered the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2: First Lesson

Chapter 2-First Lesson

Tsubame and Kohana went to their seats beside the window. They weren't wonderful seats because the window wouldn't shut properly and the blinds were broken, so in the winter they froze and got smacked on the head by the blinds whenever it was windy, and in the summer they couldn't see anything for the sun. They also sat in front of the most annoying guy in the class, Sam Hamilton, who constantly kept pushing his table into the back of them, as he was convinced he didn't have enough space for his legs when actually there was a vast, yawning chasm behind him, which he was too stupid and full of himself to notice. Fortunately, he wasn't in yet. Unfortunately, he arrived a couple of minutes later and started whinging as usual. Tsubame and Kohana were used to it by now, so they ignored her.

Just then, Mrs Anderson entered the room, and with her were 2 of the boys from assembly, one was a tall dark haired one and the other was the white blonde one.

"Settle down class, please" Mrs Anderson called. "I'd like to introduce 2 new students who will be joining this class today. I hope you will do your best to make them feel welcome. Now, on my left, this is Tamahome, and on my right is Nakago."

Tamahome smiled at the class and winked. Nakago just stood and looked at them as if they were all idiots. Mrs Anderson ushered Tamahome to the empty seat beside Sam and Nakago to the empty desk at the other side of the room. She then said

"I'll be back soon, Do questions 1-3 on page 65 to remind yourselves what we did last lesson and keep the noise down."

No sooner was she out the door than chaos ensued. Barry Lyman, one of the class idiots who sat just in front of Tsubame and Kohana, picked up the very scary looking toy badger from the top of Mrs Anderson's filing cabinet and threw it to Sam, who then threw it to "Squashy" at the other side of the classroom. Squashy was really called Andrew, but everyone called him Squashy for reasons unknown. And so it went on. Tsubame and Kohana finished the questions in about 2 minutes, then sat back and watched the badger soar around the classroom. They then turned round and talked to Tamahome,

"So where are you from then?" Tsubame asked. "Am I right in thinking you're from the world of the 4 gods?"

"Yes you are" Tamahome replied. "All the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi are here. Tai Iitsukun decided we needed to get a modern education for some reason so here we are. What's with the badger by the way?"

"Oh that." Kohana giggled. "It's a tradition in this class that whenever Mrs Anderson leaves the room, the badger gets thrown around. No one quite knows why, but it's very entertaining."

"Perhaps I should have a go then." Tamahome grinned and caught a shot from Squashy, intended for Sam. He then lobbed it hard across the room and hit Nakago in the back of the head. Nakago turned around, glared at Tamahome and threw it back even harder. Tamahome ducked and it hit Sam straight on the side of the head, who then slumped on the desk, out cold. At that very moment, Mrs Anderson walked back in. Tamahome quickly grabbed the badger and stuffed it under the desk, passing it forwards to Barry, who surreptiously replaced it on the filing cabinet when Mrs A was looking the other way. Mrs Anderson didn't notice that Sam was out cold.

"I'm sorry I've been so long class, an unexpected disaster happened which I had to go and sort out. Oh dear, there's only 5 minutes to the bell. Homework, do the 4 sheets which I'm about to pass round for Thursday please."

Tsubame and Kohana turned around again. Sam was beginning to stir.

"So Tamahome, what subjects are you taking then?" Kohana asked.

"I'm doing Maths, English and science obviously," he replied "and Classics, Latin, cookery and business studies."

"Cool." Tsubame replied "You'll be in our Latin and Classics classes then."

Just then the bell rang and Sam woke up with a start as everybody began shifting around.

"What you got next?" Tamahome asked.

"Textiles" replied Tsubame

"Graphics" replied Kohana.

"Oh shame, I got cookery." Tamahome said.

"Hey Tamahome, wanna meet us at lunch?" Tsubame asked. "Bring Hotohori and that lot as well."

"Sure," he smiled.

"We'll meet you in the Lower Hall then. Bye!"

All 3 then headed off to their separate lessons.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunchtime

Chapter 3 - Lunchtime

It was lunchtime, and Tsubame, Kohana, Tetsu, Sumire and the Suzaku 7 were sitting in the library.

"So why are you guys here then?" Sumire asked Hotohori.

Chichiri replied "Tai Iitsukun decided we all needed a modern education, so she made us all the same age and sent us here no da. She didn't say why or for how long though."

"Cool! Tamahome, will you teach me martial arts sometime?" Tetsu asked.

"Sure," he replied kindly. "It'll cost £10 a session though."

Tetsu gasped.

"Only joking," Tamahome laughed.

"Where are you guys living then?" Tsubame asked Hotohori.

"Tai Iitsukun found us a house in the town. We're all in a house together and the Seiryuu seishi are together as well, right next door."

"Wow, we'll have to come visit sometime," Kohana said happily.

"That'd be awesome." Tamahome replied

"Does Mr Woman think you're just normal students who've moved here then?" Tsubame asked Chiriko.

"Yes I think so. I believe Tai Iitsukun used a little magic on him."

Everyone laughed. Sumire then asked Mitsukake if Tama the cat was with him. He said yes, but that he wasn't bringing him to school.

Just then one of the librarians came up to them and said irritably,

"Only 4 people to a table."

Tsubame replied "But we've got to look after the new people Miss."

"Oh alright then," the librarian said grudgingly.

Tetsu then whispered into Kohana's ear, while pointing at Tsubame,

"She's smiling. What have I done? She's scaring me!"

"Am I not allowed to smile then?" Tsubame said sarcastically, showing Tetsu her fangs.

"No…I mean yes, but when you smile, you look like a vampire."

"It's not my fault I have fangs. They're entirely natural." Tsubame retorted.

"Of course they are, you're a vampire." Tetsu said, laughing.

Tsubame didn't say anything, she just smiled again and he promptly shut up.

"Oh look, we've got fang boy and fang girl then," Nuriko said laughing.

"Shaddup!" Tasuki said angrily, hitting Nuriko on the arm.

"They both have scary faces as well no da!" Chichiri added.

Everyone then burst out laughing. Tasuki and Tsubame sat there fuming. After a minute the bell went, and everyone had to leave for afternoon registration.

"See you by the lockers guys" Tetsu called.

"Yea sure," everyone else called back. "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4: Music Class

Chapter 4-Music class

Tsubame and Kohana sat and talked through registration. Their form teacher Miss Die, didn't mind, as long as the register was done quietly.

"What you got next?" Kohana asked Tsubame.

"Music," she replied. "I wonder if that blond guy I met this morning's gonna be there?"

"Maybe," Kohana said thoughfully "You know something, I think your blond guy's Amiboshi."

"You might be right," Tsubame said. "I think he might be. Anyway, there's the bell. We'd better go. See ya by the lockers."

"Yea, bye."

They both headed in opposite directions outside the classroom, Tsubame to music, and Kohana to geography. Tsubame walked down the corridor whistling Monster by the Automatic. She arrived at Mr King's room, got her violin out of the cupboard and waited for the rest of her class to arrive. Last year there had only been 7, this year it had dropped to 3. The door creaked and she looked to see who was coming in. It was the blond guy from earlier. He got his flute out of the cupboard, then came and set next to Tsubame.

"Hello," he said, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Hi," she replied cheerfully. "What's your name? Are you new here?

He looked up and said "My name's Amiboshi and yes I'm new here."

"Amiboshi?" Tsubame asked. "As in Amiboshi of the Seiryuu 7, sent here by Tai Iitsukun to receive a modern education?"

"The very one," he replied. "How did you know about Tai Iitsukun?"

"I met Tamahome earlier and he told me." Tsubame said.

"Oh right," Amiboshi said, looking away from her.

The rest of the class had arrived by now and Amiboshi introduced himself to them, leaving out the part about being a Seiryuu seishi. Then Mr King came in and said,

"Welcome back, everyone. I hope you all had a good holiday," Mr King said cheerfully as he dumped his pile of stuff on the front desk.

"As you've noticed, we have a new student joining us this term, so I thought what we'd do this lesson is all play a short piece for each other, then I'll divide you into pairs and you can work on a duet until the end of the lesson, then we'll hear what you've done. Kate, why don't you start?"

"Sure," Kate began getting out her violin. She then played a beautiful, romantic piece.

David went next, playing a funky blues tune on his sax. Then Tsubame played a sleazy blues piece on the piano. Lastly Amiboshi played a haunting, sad tune on his flute.

"Well done everyone. Now, Tsubame, you appear to know Amiboshi, so why don't you 2 work together. The office is free, if you'd like to go in there."

"Ok," Tsubame said happily, picking up her violin case. "C'mon Amiboshi."

They both left the classroom and went into the office. Tsubame sat down at the piano, and Amiboshi took the other chair and got his flute out. As he did so, he spoke to Tsubame

"You're really good on the piano, you know," he said.

"Aw thanks but I'm really not. I just play it for fun," she said, blushing. "You're the one that's really good."

"Thank you. You know something, you're really cute when you blush," he said, smiling gently.

Tsubame blushed even redder. "I haven't been called cute in a long long time. Now how did that piece you played before go? Would you play it again for me please?"

"Sure." He raised his flute to his lips and began playing. Tsubame listened once through, and then began trying to work out the chords to go with it. Soon, the sound of flute and piano filled the office. After a few minutes, they stopped playing.

"That was beautiful," Tsubame said. "What's it called?"

"Just like you," he said, smiling again. "I can't remember what it's called unfortunately. I'll have a look for you though. You really are good on the piano by the way."

Tsubame blushed even redder than before, just as Mr King poked his head around the door and asked them to come back through.

David and Kate played their piece, which was David's blues tune with violin accompaniment. Amiboshi and Tsubame then played their piece.

"Well done everyone, that was a really good lesson. You can pack up now." Mr King said, once they'd finished playing.

Amiboshi left the classroom with Tsubame, as they both headed to RE.


	5. Chapter 5 Geography

Chapter 5 - Geography

While Tsubame had music, Kohana had Geography. She walked up the 2 flights of stairs to the Geography room, went in and waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Yo Kohana!" came a voice from behind her.

"Oh it's you Tasuki! Don't sneak up on people like that. You scared me! Come sit down," she said, indicating the empty seat next to her.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, sliding into the seat.

The rest of the class gradually ambled in and sat down, followed by their teacher Mr Steel, aka Yoda, after his part in the staff pantomime the year before.

"Settle down please guys," he called and everyone gradually stopped talking.

"Now, we have a new student this year, as you can probably see. Tasuki has joined our class, so please be nice to him and make him feel welcome."

Tasuki grinned and looked around the class.

"Now today, we'll be starting a new topic called river processes. Look at the board please."

They then had to watch a very dull powerpoint about rivers for 15 minutes, during which Tasuki got a bit distracted and had a good look at Kohana's ample cleavage through the top few undone buttons of her shirt. After the powerpoint, Yoda then gave them a mind crushingly dull task to work on for the rest of the lesson.

Tasuki whispered to Kohana,

"This is really dull isn't it?"

"Yep, but the sooner we get it done, the sooner it's out the way." Kohana said, not looking up from her work.

"Yea, I suppose so," Tasuki said, not quite paying attention. Kohana didn't notice; as she was too busy concentrating on her work. Tasuki looked at her, with her wavy blond hair falling down her back, her icy blue eyes sparkling behind her glasses, her long slim legs poking out from her skirt, and not forgetting her chest.

"Damn, she's cute." Tasuki thought to himself. "No…must concentrate on work. I don't get it though! Should've paid attention during the powerpoint, instead of looking at…, oh well, I'll ask her for help."

He then tapped Kohana on the shoulder and asked "Can you help me? I don't really get this bit," he said, pointing at the 3rd section of the sheet, where there was a series of diagrams to fill in.

"Sure," she replied, turning to face him and bending over his sheet, and inadvertently giving him a perfect view down her cleavage.

"I've died and gone to heaven…" Tasuki thought, as he watched Kohana show him how to fill the diagrams in. "I've got a gorgeous girl helping me. Nothing can ruin my happiness now."

Just then Yoda called, "Pack up everyone, well done for a good lesson." Kohana turned around and began packing her stuff away.

"Damn!" Tasuki thought.

"What you got now?" Kohana asked Tasuki, who was staring into space.

"Eh? Oh, PE...bah." Tasuki replied, jolted back to Earth.

"Same," Kohana replied, smiling. "Shall we go then?"

"Yea, let's go." Tasuki said, still dreaming as they walked out the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6 An eventful chemistry lesson

Chapter 6 – An eventful chemistry lesson.

3 months had passed since the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishis had begun their modern educations. A great deal had happened in that time but most importantly Sumire had fallen in love with Chichiri, Tetsu still had a hopeless crush on Sumire, Tasuki and Kohana both had a crush on each other, though neither had realised their feelings were mutual and Amiboshi still adored Tsubame. Currently, the Suzaku 7, Amiboshi, Sumire, Tetsu, Kohana and Tsubame were sat round a table in the library, enjoying their break time. Except for one of them.

"Damn, we've got chemistry next," Tsubame said grumpily as she checked her timetable. "Just what I need to improve my mood."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Kohana asked.

"Whey nur." Tsubame said scathingly.

"Well I got something that'll really cheer you up." Kohana said sarcastically. "We're doing an experiment."

"Oh great." Tsubame said, sighing. "The day just gets better and better."

"What's got you so grumpy?" Tetsu asked incredulously, "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it can. Look," Tsubame said, opening her mouth, where 2 shiny metal wires now ran across her teeth.

"Ah," Kohana said. "Is that where you were yesterday? We missed you."

"Aw thanks. Yep, that's where I was. Didn't I tell you?" Tsubame replied. "It took ages to put them on and they're really sore," she complained.

"Aww, poor you. You didn't tell us you were getting them though." Kohana said, smiling sympathetically. "Anyway, do you want some paracetamol?

"That's your answer to everything! The world's going to end tomorrow, do you want some paracetamol?" she said rudely, while scrabbling around in her bag for ibuprofen. "But yes I do want some paracetamol, that would be very nice."

"Here you go," Kohana said, laughing, while handing her the paracetamol and a bottle of water.

"Ta." Tsubame said, glugging down the assortment of painkillers, then handing the bottle back to Kohana.

"What are those metal things on your teeth?" Tamahome asked, puzzled.

"Oh of course! I forgot you guys wouldn't know." Tsubame said. "They're called braces and they'll hopefully make my teeth all straight and nice, instead of all over the place like they are now. None of you guys need them, you lucky sods. I'm obviously special. They hurt though!"

"Gotta look after the fangs though." Tetsu said, laughing.

"I'd watch it if I were you," Kohana warned. "When she's in this kind of mood, she might actually kill you if you irritate her too much."

"Uh-oh," Tetsu said. "I'll shut up now then."

"That'd be a very good idea, otherwise you die." Tsubame snapped.

"Don't worry. You're still just as cute as you were without them on," Amiboshi said kindly. Tsubame blushed scarlet.

"How long you gotta have them on?" Sumire asked.

"Dunno." Tsubame replied grumpily. "Dentist either wouldn't or couldn't say."

"Never mind." Kohana said gently. "It'll all be worth it in the end though. You'll look fab once they're off."

"True, very true," Tsubame sighed, glancing down at her watch. "Look at the time, we'd better get moving. The bell'll be going any second now."

Just as she said that, the bell did go, and everyone rose from their seats and headed for their lessons.

Most of the class were beginning to line up outside Dr. Ganren's lab. Tamahome, Amiboshi, Tasuki, Chiriko, Tsubame and Kohana stood talking.

"I wonder what the experiment is." Chiriko said thoughtfully.

"I hope it's easy, and then I don't have to think about it," Tsubame muttered grumpily. Kohana laughed and said "I hope so too."

Just then the door opened and Dr Ganren beckoned them in.

"Come in and sit down quietly please. The sooner we start the better."

The class came in and sat down, all waiting eagerly to find out what the experiment would be. Tsubame and Kohana sat next to each other, with Tamahome and Chiriko next to them, and Tasuki and Amiboshi opposite.

"Our experiment today is to find out how temperature affects a chemical reaction. You will work in a pair with the person next to you, and each pair has 2 mystery chemicals on their bench, which will be revealed to you at the end of the lesson. You'll observe the reaction between them at different temperatures. There is an ice bath at the back for cooling the mixtures down and Bunsen burners for heating them up. You have 40 minutes. You may start." Dr Ganren said enthusiastically.

10 minutes passed. Tsubame and Kohana's experiment didn't appear to be doing much, so they were doing the crossword on the newspaper covering the bench, while watching Tasuki and Amiboshi's experiment, which also looked pretty lifeless. Amiboshi didn't mind too much though, as it meant he could spend most of the time staring at Tsubame's amazing cleavage. He stared at her, looking longingly at her sparkling grey eyes behind her glasses, her shoulder length purple hair, her long legs poking out of her very short skirt and of course her chest, revealed just nicely by a few undone buttons, but she didn't notice a thing as she was too busy trying to finish the crossword.

"Aaah, she's so cute!" Amiboshi thought to himself. "Why can't I tell her how I feel, dammit?"

Just then, the phone rang in the office next door and Dr Ganren went to answer it.

Meanwhile, Tasuki was thinking "This is boring. Why don't I speed it up a bit?"

So he got out his harisen and began heating the reaction up. Just at that point, Tsubame and Kohana looked up and saw.

"Tasuki! What are you doing?" Tsubame whispered amazedly, staring at the harisen.

"I'm just helping the reaction along a bit," he replied serenely. At that moment Chiriko piped up urgently,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I think you probably have nitroglycer…

WHOOOM!

Tasuki and Amiboshi's beaker exploded, sending shards of glass flying to every corner of the classroom. Kohana managed to duck in time, but Tsubame was directly opposite, and a shard of glass sliced her left cheek open diagonally from the corner of her mouth to her ear.

"OW!" she cried. "That hurt! What happened?!"

"Tasuki and Amiboshi's beaker just exploded." Kohana replied from under the desk. What happened to you?"

"Something shot past my cheek and sliced it open, probably a piece of glass." Tsubame said quietly, holding her hand to her cheek to try and stem the bleeding. It wasn't very effective though, as Kohana watched the blood flowing down Tsubame's arm. Amiboshi handed her paper towels, saying "Here, use these to try and stop the bleeding." At the same time he thought "Why is she even cuter when there's a cut on her cheek and blood trickling down her arm?" Tasuki just stared open mouthed, completely dumbfounded by what had just happened.

"Thanks," Tsubame said, even more quietly, as she pressed it to her cheek.

"You've gone very white." Kohana said, alarmed. "You must've lost a lot of blood."

"Don't be stupid, I'll be fine," Tsubame said, attempting a weak smile, and then she fell to the floor and passed out, blood still gushing from the cut on her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7: Help

Sorry for the lack of updates, been busy. Anyway if you liked, please review!

Chapter 7 – Help

The whole class stared open mouthed as Tsubame lay bleeding on the floor. Kohana then said, "I got an idea, we'll take her to Mitsukake."

"Good idea," Amiboshi replied, scooping her up into his arms. "Come with me and open the doors. Get our stuff too. I know where Mitsukake is."

"Yes." Kohana said, shaking, as she gathered up all the stuff and went to open the door of the lab.

Soon, they arrived at the door of Mitsukake's class. Amiboshi said to Kohana, "Ask if you can speak to Mitsukake. I'll look after Tsubame. Thankfully she's not bleeding as much now."

Kohana knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I speak to Mitsukake please?" Kohana asked nervously.

"Yes."

Mitsukake got up from his seat, gathered his stuff and headed for the door. He shut it behind him and asked,

"What's going on?"

"Look," Kohana said, trying not to cry and pointing at Tsubame.

"Oh dear." Mitsukake said gravely. "I take it she's lost a lot of blood then?"

"I think so," Kohana said quietly. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I can try. Bring her over here," he said to Amiboshi, who carried her over.

Mitsukake placed his hand over her cheek.

"She should be OK now, but she'll have that scar for ever," he said, pointing at a fresh 2 inch long scar running diagonally across her left cheek.

Just then, Tsubame began to come round in Amiboshi's arms.

"Whassa matter?" she said sleepily. "And why am I in Amiboshi's arms?"

"You fainted because you lost a lot of blood from that cut on your cheek." Kohana said, "Amiboshi carried you to Mitsukake, who healed you, although you've got a scar now."

"Oh well," Tsubame said, smiling weakly. "It could've been worse. Anyway, I'm starving now! Is it nearly lunchtime?"

"Always thinking of your stomach aren't you?" Kohana said, smiling with relief. "Yes, it's nearly lunchtime. We'll go to the hall. Can you walk?"

"I can try," Tsubame said. "Stick me down then."

"Sure," Amiboshi said reluctantly.

"I wanted to keep carrying her," he thought to himself. "I never knew girls felt so nice."

"Gimme my bag please," Tsubame asked Kohana.

"Here you are," she said, handing it to her. "Now let's go."

All 4 then headed off to the lunch hall. Tsubame only bumped into 2 walls along the way.

"Oh my God!" Tetsu, Sumire and everyone else all said together, after Tsubame had explained to them what happened.

"Are you OK now though?" Sumire asked.

"Yea I think so," Tsubame replied. "I still feel a bit light headed though.

"Suffering from lack of blood then, vamp?" Tetsu asked, laughing.

"Yes I am," Tsubame snapped, baring her fangs. "Maybe I'll have to take some of yours to make up for it."

"Sorry" Tetsu said. "It was just a joke."

"Whatever." Tsubame said sarcastically.

Just then Tasuki appeared and said,

"I'm really really sorry Tsubame. I told Dr Ganren and he said you could go home if you wanted. Fortunately for me, it was a mistake that we had nitroglycerine, so I'm not gonna be punished."

"Oh that's good." Tsubame smiled. "I'm glad I drove today. I'm gonna go now then. See yous tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're gonna be OK driving?" Kohana asked. "What car have you brought? You know you'll probably faint at the wheel and nearly die again."

"I brought the Jag so I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Tsubame said nonchalantly, scrabbling in her bag for the car keys. "Why do they always have to be at the bottom of the bag? Ah, there you are you little buggers," she said triumphantly, pulling them out.

"Yoink! I'll be having them," Kohana said, snatching the car keys out of her hand. "You're not driving anywhere. I'll take you home."

"But…" Tsubame protested, trying to grab the car keys off Kohana, who held them out of her reach so she couldn't.

"No buts. You're in no condition to be driving or to be left alone. I'll drive you home and stay at yours tonight to look after you. Your parents are still away aren't they?"

"Yea," Tsubame sighed. "Let's go then."

"Tasuki, will you tell my form teacher where I am?" Kohana asked.

"Sure," he smiled.

"Can we come over too?" everyone else asked.

"Yea, but you'll have to get the bus at the end of school." Tsubame said, "Sumire knows which one it is, if you go with her."

"OK, see you later then," everyone called after Tsubame and Kohana as they left the hall.


	8. Chapter 8: Tsubame's house

Chapter 8 – Tsubame's house.

Tsubame lived in a big, old house in a small village about half an hour outside the town. When she and Kohana arrived, Tsubame told her where to park the car, then she unlocked the front door and they both headed for the kitchen.

"So, where're your parents again? I forgot." Kohana asked, as Tsubame bustled around putting the kettle on.

"They're in Canada working. They're not coming back for at least a year, but I'm going over there for a couple of weeks in the summer to see them. Meantime, they send me money every week for the bills, petrol, clothes and stuff. Tea?"

"Yes please," Kohana replied, "How are you feeling now?"

"Better, but still a little dizzy. And the scar's sore. Here you go," she replied, handing Kohana a cup of tea.

"I think you need to go and lie down," Kohana said. "We'll go upstairs and watch a DVD and you can lie on the sofa. Do you want some paracetamol by the way?"

"Good idea, and yes I do." Tsubame replied, laughing. "We've got a couple of hours till that lot arrive; let's relax before they get here."

"Good idea, we'll never be able to once they do!" Kohana laughed.

"How true," Tsubame said, smiling and heading for the door.

They both went up to the living room and relaxed.

2 hours later they heard a knocking at the door

"It's them," Tsubame said, turning the DVD off and standing up. "I'll go and let them in. You coming down?"

"Sure," Kohana said, following her.

When they got downstairs, Tamahome, Tasuki, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Amiboshi, Tetsu and Sumire were standing outside the door. Tsubame opened it, saying "Hey guys! I didn't expect all of you to be here. Come in come in. Leave your coats and stuff in here ok?"

They all trailed in, abandoning their stuff in the porch.

"Kohana, will you put the kettle on? I'm gonna go and get changed." Tsubame asked.

"Sure," she replied. "Does everyone want tea? Come with me."

"Yea," they all said, following her to the kitchen.

Tsubame came back down a few minutes later wearing some jeans and a top that showed off even more of her chest than her school shirt.

Tetsu wolf whistled and said, "Looking good, vamp!"

"You leach!" she said, half jokingly.

Amiboshi didn't say anything; he just stared, wishing he had the guts to ask her out.

Just then Kohana came over, carrying a tray full of teacups. Everyone then sat down around the kitchen table.

"How you feeling Tsubame?" Tasuki asked.

"Better thanks," she replied. "The scar's still a bit sore. Nothing I can do though."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said with relief.

Chiriko then spoke, "I just had a thought. How are we gonna get home? There's no bus till tomorrow morning."

"That's a very good point." Tsubame said thoughtfully. "I'd drive you back, but it'd take several trips, and there's not enough petrol in the big 5 seater Jag to get into town and back."

"Take some of us back, and fill it up in town." Kohana suggested. "Then you can come back for the rest of us."

"Good idea, but I'm almost out of money and I don't get any more until tomorrow lunchtime." Tsubame replied after a few seconds thought.

"Why don't you take the 2 seater Jag or the Aston and do more trips?" Tetsu suggested.

"Do you think I have my own private oil well or something?" Tsubame said sarcastically, glaring at Tetsu.

"Sorry," he said, trying not to look her directly in the eyes.

"Uh-oh," everyone said simultaneously. "What are we gonna do?"

"The only _sensible_ solution I can think of is that you all stay here tonight and get the bus tomorrow morning." Tsubame suggested, glaring at Tetsu again.

"That seems like the best option," Tamahome said kindly. "It means we can look after you as well."

"That's settled then." Hotohori said. "This house is almost as big as my palace, so I'm sure there'll be enough room."

Tsubame blushed and said, "It's not that big. But yes there should be enough room for everyone. Kohana, Sumire and me can share my room, and you guys can all have the main hall, if that's ok?"

"That'll be great," Mitsukake smiled.

"Can I use the phone to tell our parents?" Sumire asked.

"Sure. You know where it is." Tsubame smiled

"Can I as well?" Tetsu asked.

"Yeah. Go with Sumire, she'll show you where it is." Tsubame replied.

"So what are we gonna do for the rest of the evening?" Tamahome asked.

"Well…" Tsubame replied. "I don't know about any of yous, but I'm starving. How about I make some dinner then we'll decide how to amuse ourselves?"

"Good idea," Amiboshi replied, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Tsubame got up and went through to the pantry. She came back a few minutes later carrying an enormous frying pan, in which she'd put an assortment of vegetables and some pork.

"How's a stir fry sound?" she asked.

"Great!" everyone replied.

10 minutes later, they were all sitting around the table with the giant frying pan in the middle, eating, talking and laughing.


	9. Chapter 9: Party!

Chapter 9 – Party

Chapter 9 – Party!

"Man I'm full," Tamahome said, once all the stir fry was gone.

"That was delicious." Chiriko said.

"So what do we do for fun around here?" Tasuki asked.

"Well… Depends what you mean by fun." Tsubame said, laughing. "There's DVDs and stuff…or," she said, her eyes glinting wickedly.

"Or what?" everyone else asked.

"Alcohol!" she said, smiling.

"YEAH!" everyone else cried.

"Follow me then," Tsubame said, heading towards the main hall.

When they got there, Tsubame lead them through a side passage and they started going underground.

"Where are we going?" Hotohori asked.

"My secret cellar," Tsubame replied, grinning.

"Oooh, I never knew you had a secret cellar," Tetsu replied. "What's in it?"

"Wait and see," Tsubame said, as they arrived at a heavy wooden door. She got a large iron key out of her pocket, put it in the keyhole and turned it. The door creaked open to reveal a large room, with 1 side wall made almost entirely of glass, through which you could see the sea breaking at the foot of the cliff the house was built on. Inside the room were all sorts of random things, including a 4 poster bed in one corner.

"Why did you never tell me you had this?!" Kohana said incredulously. "This is so cool!"

"Well you know now. Anyway, this is what we came for," Tsubame said, heading for a cupboard in the far corner. "My booze cupboard," she said proudly, opening the door. "Everyone grab as much as you can carry and take it back to the main hall."

"HAI!" they all replied, and began unloading booze from the cupboard.

Soon they were all staggering back along the passage, arms laden with booze, not because they were drunk. Tsubame locked the door behind them and followed them back up the passage. Soon they were all sitting on the floor in the central hall, surrounded by many, many types of alcohol.

"Are you sure you're gonna be OK drinking?" Kohana asked Tsubame, as she reached for a bottle of beer.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Tsubame said, pulling a bottle opener out of another pocket and cracking the bottle open.

"Need blood then vamp?" Tetsu asked, laughing.

"Nope, just beer." Tsubame replied, smiling.

"Anyway," Sumire said, "How about a toast. To us and those of us from the world of the 4 gods!"

"KANPAI!," everyone said together, bashing their bottles against each others'.

A few hours had passed, and the drinking party had moved up to the top of the hall where the grand piano was, and it had also got through a fair amount of Tsubame's booze.

Amiboshi was looking at Tsubame's boobs, while she was playing "Rockin' all over the world" on the piano everyone sang along.

"So here we are and here we go!"

"Wow, she's good," Amiboshi thought, "and that top's amazing too."

"Play "Don't stop me now!"" Hotohori asked.

"Sure," Tsubame frowned, and began playing.

"Tonight, we're gonna have ourselves a real good time!" everyone began to sing.

"Hey Kohana, wanna dance?" Tasuki asked.

"Sure," she replied, and they both headed down to the main floor. "C'mon everyone!" she yelled, and everyone else staggered down to the dance floor

"I'm burning through the sky!" everyone sang as Tasuki kissed Kohana on the cheek.

"200 degrees they call me Mr Fahrenheit!" saw Nuriko kiss Hotohori, who laughed and carried on dancing.

As everyone sang, "Having a good time!" Tetsu kissed Sumire on the cheek. She blushed scarlet and carried on dancing.

As Tsubame played the outro, Tasuki, Kohana and everyone else staggered back up to the piano.

"You're really cute, you know," Tasuki said to Kohana, who blushed scarlet. Neither of them knew Sumire had captured the moment on her phone.

"What's the time no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Uuuuh, 3am." Tsubame replied, glancing at the clock set into the balcony wall that ran across the far side of the hall. "We're out of booze anyway. We'd better go to bed anyway, we've gotta get up tomorrow morning."

"True," Mitsukake replied. "I'll make a hangover cure."

"Good idea," Nuriko replied, staggering across the floor.

"No da!" Chichiri added.

"I'll go and get some sleeping bags for you guys," Tsubame said, and began staggering across to the door. "Kohana and Sumire, do you wanna go upstairs? I'll meet you there."

"Sure," they both replied, and also began staggering across the hall.

Tsubame arrived back in the hall looking like a sleeping bag monster. She dumped 9 sleeping bags in the hall then headed back to bed. Soon everyone was asleep except Amiboshi, who was wishing Tsubame hadn't been playing the piano. He was lying in his sleeping bag facing the balcony, when Tsubame walked along it, heading for her bedroom. She smiled at him, then walked through the arch at the end towards the north wing. "It's not fair!" he thought "I wanted to kiss her and dance with her." He then fell asleep and dreamed not just of kissing her.


	10. Chapter 10: Plans for the future

Chapter 9 – A field trip and an exchange student

Chapter 10 – A field trip, an exchange student and Halloween.

It was the day after everyone had stayed at Tsubame's house, and they were all trudging into assembly, clutching their heads.

"I feel awful," Tsubame groaned, clutching Kohana's arm.

"It's not surprising, considering how much you had to drink last night," Kohana said, laughing. "What was it again, 6 pints of beer, half a bottle of wine and 5 shots of Jack Daniels?"

"Don't laugh at me. Have you no sympathy for the enfeebled?" Tsubame said irritably. "I think you're right but I can't remember."

"It's just a hangover; you get no sympathy for that. Anyway, sssh," Kohana said, "Mr Seldman's glaring at us."

Tsubame instantly shut up.

"Now everyone, I'd like to introduce Miaka Yuuki, who is an exchange student from Tokyo in Japan. She will be at our school until the end of January, so please be kind to her."

All the seishis, plus Tsubame and Kohana stared open mouthed.

It was break time, and Tsubame was reading the letter they'd all been given in assembly earlier.

"Yay! Trip" squealed Tsubame, glancing at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Cool! Where to?" Kohana asked.

"Ford Castle" Tsubame replied. "We'll be going for a week, to do team building activities, whatever they may be. It's from Monday the 9th to Monday 16th of January next year"

"Cool. Do you reckon we'll be doing cardboard houses again?" Kohana laughed.

"It'll probably be even more stupid, but it should be a good crack so I'm going." Tsubame smiled.

"Ford Castle? What's that?" Amiboshi asked.

"Oh. It's really cool. It's a castle that's been converted into a hostel type place where groups of people can go and stay. Me and Kohana have been there before. It's really cool, though the food's crap. Bring your own supplies!" Tsubame laughed.

"Cardboard houses?" Tamahome asked, puzzled.

"Oh. Long story. I'll explain another time." Kohana replied, giggling.

"Who's going, do you know?" Hotohori asked.

"The groups are random, but it seems we're all going from the 9th-16th, I think that's the last week though." Tsubame said, glancing around the group, all crowded round a table in the library. There was all the Suzaku 7, Amiboshi, Miaka, Kohana, Tetsu, Sumire and Tsubame at a table meant for 4. The librarian used to shout at them, but had given up ages ago, realising it was a waste of time.

"How d'ya know that?" Tasuki asked

"I know the dates from last year, and that week was the last one." Kohana said.

"No fair. We don't get to go." Tetsu said grumpily.

"Oh well, at least you'll be all alone with Sumire for a week." Tsubame smirked, as Tetsu turned scarlet beneath his hair. Everyone else laughed as they discussed what they might be doing there.

"In the meantime though," Tsubame said a few minutes later. "It's Halloween next week. Do you lot fancy coming over to mine again? We could have a fancy dress party."

"Sounds cool," Sumire said. "Count me in."

"You won't even need a costume, vamp," Tetsu laughed.

"Watch it you," Tsubame hissed, baring her fangs and glaring at him. He turned to Kohana and whispered to her

"She's glaring at me again…"

"You got yourself into that one," she whispered back, trying not to catch Tsubame's eyes.

"What's Halloween?" all the seishi asked at once.

"Oh," Tsubame said. "I forgot you don't have Halloween. Guess we'd better explain then. It's basically a festival about ghosts."

"Yeah, and we go trick or treating, which is where you dress up as ghosts or monsters, and go round houses and get sweets!"

"Your house is definitely the best place to have a Halloween party Tsubame," Sumire said. "It's all creepy and gothic and weird."

"My house is not creepy!" Tsubame said indignantly.

"Yes it is," everyone else said instantly.

"Well… maybe it is a little," she said. "But even so…"

"A party sounds like a great idea," Nuriko said. "Shall we come back to yours after school then?"

"Sure," Tsubame said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "I'll ring my parents now and ask. I'm sure they'll be fine though."

She talked for a few minutes, flipped the phone shut and smiled.

"It's cool. They said they'll even send me extra money next week to buy refreshments and stuff."

"Awesome!" everyone said. "Looking forward to it already."


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween

Sorry for the lack of updates, too much else to do. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 11 – Halloween.

Halloween dawned cold, cloudy and very windy. Everyone woke up to the sound of the wind howling like a caged animal outside. It continued relentlessly all day, never ceasing for even a minute.

School was over and everyone was squashed into Tsubame's car, heading for her house. Unbeknown to them, news about the party had leaked around the school, and some uninvited guests were planning on making an appearance.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but isn't your house even creepier when it's windy?" Kohana asked from the front passenger seat.

"Not especially," she said casually, in a way that made it seem completely the opposite. "I hope you all brought your costumes?"

"Of course," everyone said.

"Hold onto your hats everyone!" Tsubame said, smiling wickedly as they rounded the bend that marked the beginning of the long straight up to Tsubame's house.

Soon, they pulled up in front of Tsubame's door. Everyone piled out of the car with their stuff.

"I thought I told you not to do that again," Kohana said irritably to Tsubame. "I don't wanna die young!"

"It's gonna rain later," Tsubame said, looking at the steely grey sky and seemingly ignoring Kohana.

"Don't ignore me you demon!" Kohana said angrily, as Tsubame walked over to the front door.

"It's fine woman, don't fuss. I know what I'm doing." Tsubame said firmly, pulling her keys out of her pocket and opening the door. Everyone trooped into the entrance lobby after her. "Now go find your rooms and get changed," she said, pointing at the staircase on the east side of the lobby.

"Rooms?" everyone asked.

"Oh? Did I not tell you? Anyway, go up there, and down the first corridor on the left, there's a room for each of you. Your names are on the doors. Come back to the main hall in half an hour, it's just through that arch," she said, pointing at a big arch covered with red velvet curtains in the centre of the north wall.

"Ok thanks," everyone said, picking their stuff up and heading towards the staircase. Tsubame headed into the main hall and towards her secret cellar. She got changed, taking off her glasses and leaving them on a desk and putting on a pair of tattered jeans and a white shirt stained with what looked like blood. Lastly, she picked up a large axe, also suspiciously stained, then put a lighter into her pocket and headed back to the main hall.

She flicked on the lights, checked that everything was where she'd left it the night before, and then went around the room lighting the torches mounted on the walls, before flipping the lights off again. She put some scary music on the hifi, then sat and waited for the others, listening to the wind howling outside.

After a few minutes, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and then the curtain moved as a bunch of people came through.

"Wow guys, you all look fab," she said.

"Thanks," Kohana said from somewhere in the group. "What are you meant to be though?"

"A serial killer," she said menacingly, leering at them through the semi darkness and showing them the axe.

"Wow, she's so sexy, but absolutely terrifying…" Amiboshi thought as he stared at her bloodstained shirt which exposed plenty of her chest, her black eye shadow, and straight black hair, dyed especially for the occasion.

"Bloody vampire axe wielding maniac serial killer…" Tetsu muttered under his breath.

"I heard that…" Tsubame said menacingly under her breath, baring her fangs, which glinted silver in the semi darkness. Tetsu cowered behind Sumire.

"What are you lot then?" she asked, keeping the axe hidden in the shadows beside her.

"You look amazing by the way," Sumire said.

"Thank you," she said. "Now who's who?"

"You have to guess no da," Chichiri said.

"Ok then," Tsubame said, thinking. "The witch is Kohana."

"Yep," she smiled. Tama the cat meowed from her shoulder.

"The suit of armour is Hotohori…?" she guessed.

"Nope," Tamahome smiled and lifted the helmet off his head. "Hotohori's there," he said, pointing at a Frankenstein.

"Hey there," Hotohori smiled.

"The zombie hobbit is Tetsu," she smiled. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I am not a hobbit!" he said angrily. "I am a zombie though!"

"Yes you are," Tsubame said matter of factly. "Moving on though, the headless horseman is Chichiri."

"No da," came Chichiri's voice from nowhere as the headless body waved.

"I'll not ask how you did that," Tsubame sighed. "Mitsukake's the mad scientist."

"Well done," he smiled.

"Sumire's Nekozawa," Tsubame guessed again.

"Well done," she said from beneath her cape, making her Bereznoff puppet wave.

"Chiriko is the ghost."  
"Woooo," he said from underneath a white sheet.

"Tasuki is the werewolf,"

"Right on," he said, baring his fangs and snarling.

"So…that means Nuriko's the mummy and Amiboshi's the Grim Reaper?" Tsubame asked.

"Wrong way round," Nuriko replied from under the cloak. "I'm the Grim Reaper."

"Heya," Amiboshi smiled.

"So that means Miaka is the banshee then?"

"Yep," she smiled and hugged Tamahome.

"Amiboshi, did you ask the rest of the Seiryuu lot if they wanted to come?" Tsubame asked

"Oh…yea," he said, blushing and looking at the floor. "Nakago said they had other plans. He didn't say what though…"

"They're probably going to firebomb the charvs or something," Kohana said laughing.

"True... Shall we get started then?" Tsubame smiled menacingly again and led them down the hall back towards the table. Just then a few bells tolled somewhere in the gloom. Everyone stopped walking instantly.

"What was that…?" Tetsu asked nervously, looking around.

"Just the doorbell," Tsubame said nonchalantly, "Can't think who it'd be though; I'd better go and see. Be right back!" she said, turning around and heading back towards the entrance hall.

"What sort of weird and twisted house has church bells for a doorbell?!" Tetsu cried, grabbing Sumire's arm, who shook him off irritably. "This is really really creepy!"

"Are you a man or what?! Don't be such a wimp," Tsubame said scathingly as she headed back towards the arch. "You're with me so you'll be fine and besides, no one in this house'll hurt you unless you get on their bad sides, which you won't unless you do something really stupid."

She swished through the curtain and vanished from sight. Tetsu gibbered and held Sumire's arm even tighter.

The bells rung again as Tsubame crossed the entrance hall. She picked up a torch from one of the wall brackets and pulled open the door to see most of the charvs and trendies from school standing there, waiting to come in.


	12. Chapter 12: Gatecrashers

Chapter 12 – Gatecrashers

Chapter 12 – Gatecrashers

"Well hello there," Tsubame said to the waiting crowd, smiling her best vampire smile and holding the torch out in front of her. "May I ask why you are here?"

"Party" one of them grunted.

"What party do you speak of? I don't recall ever telling _you_ about anything," she said. The sarcasm made a slight whistling noise as it flew over their heads.

"Someone at school said there's a party here tonight and we weren't invited," one of them said angrily. "So we're here to wreck it instead."

"Oh that's a shame," Tsubame said sarcastically, still keeping the torch held in front of her. "Your informant was sadly mistaken, as there is no party here tonight."

"Don't fucking lie," someone else said. "We wanna party!"

"That can be arranged," Tsubame smiled again.

All the jaws in the crowd dropped.

"You're a lying bitch," one eventually said a few minutes later.

"_You're calling the one with the fire a lying bitch…your stupidity never ceases to amaze me…"_ Tsubame thought to herself.

"Right…Give me 15 minutes and I can prepare the best party you'll ever have," she said, smiling almost sincerely. "How about it then?

"Uuuuh…OK then," the ringleader said after a few minutes' consultation with his cronies. "But if you're not back by then, we'll fucking kill you,"

"_I think not…considering I'm the one with the gun stash around here…"_ Tsubame thought to herself.

"In the meantime…have that," she said, tossing a bottle of cider out to them and closing the door. They all dived on the one who caught it and began fighting each other.

"Dumb animals" Tsubame thought to herself as she ran back into the main hall.

Everyone was waiting anxiously for her to return, and as she came through the curtain, they bombarded her with questions

"Why were you so long?"

"Who's outside?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm scared!"

"Calm down everyone" Tsubame said irritably. "There's nothing to be scared of. In answer to your questions, most of the scum from school are outside and they want to join our party."

"Oh no," Sumire said dejectedly. "What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Tsubame said, smiling again.

"What?" everyone asked eagerly.

"Well…" she said. "I thought I could give them a special Halloween tour of the haunted castle, and you guys could be the ghosts."

"Ooooh, that sounds fun," everyone said. "Where do you want us to go?"

"Just scatter yourselves around. Some of you go in the cellar, some of you upstairs."

"OK," everyone said as they pushed through the curtains and scattered themselves through the castle.

Tsubame headed back towards the front door and pulled it open, stopping beside a hidden cupboard in the entrance hall to pull out a gleaming silver pistol, which she put in her pocket, and a black cape. She put it on and it reached the floor. She put the axe in the cupboard, as it would only hinder her later on, shut it again and pulled open the front door.


End file.
